Mobile telecommunications networks are arranged to provide a facility for communicating to and from a user equipment (UE) within a coverage area of the network for wireless communications. A user equipment can be within the coverage area of more than one network at the same time, and a communications session provided to a user equipment over a first network may need to be re-routed, or handed over, to the user equipment via a second network if the user equipment leaves the coverage area of the first network. For instance, a short-range wireless network may have a coverage area which is a subset of a coverage area of a cellular radio network and may provide greater bandwidth communications than the cellular radio network. In this case, a user equipment present in the short-range wireless network may preferentially use the short-range wireless network to benefit from the greater bandwidth provided. However, if the user equipment were to exit the coverage area of the short-range wireless network, a communications session commenced in the short-range wireless network can be continued in the cellular radio network by providing a hand-over of the communications session. In some circumstances such a hand-over can be performed without any serious interruption to the communications session. However, in other circumstances an interruption in service may result or the communications session may even be dropped.